


Undies

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 14





	Undies

**Bucky brings Sam and Steve over to Peter and his apartment, forgetting that Peter usually walks around just in his boxers, or is he forgetting on purpose**

**Smut**

**Foursome, overstimulation, spanking, hair pulling, deep-throating**

Bucky was laughing at something Sam had said, leading them down the hallway to his and Peter's apartment. He fished his keys out of his pocket, smiling at the spiderman keychain he had put on it. He opened the door easily and held it open so Sam and Steve could go through, they both raised an eyebrow at the music blaring throughout the small apartment.

"Peter must be cleaning, he always plays My Chemical Romance when he's cleaning," Bucky said, leading them further into the apartment. Sam and Steve followed obediently, they leaned against the wall when they entered the kitchen, Peter obviously hadn't noticed them as he continued to sway his hips slightly and hum the song. He was doing laundry, folding the clothes and putting them in neat piles. Sam and Steve smirked at the sight sharing a grin before Sam spoke. There Peter was in all his glory, shirtless and pantless, standing there in his extremely tight underwear, which left nothing to the imagination.

"Damn Bucky, your boyfriends got one hell of an ass on him," Sam said, making Bucky smirk beside him, nodding in agreement. Peter whipped round, his eyes widening in alarm, he hastily grabbed one the folding shirts and attempted to try and put it on, but he was too flustered.

"Jesus Bucky, you could at least text me so I can on some fucking pants." Peter huffed when he realised he was shaking too much to put the shirt on.

"He's got a mouth on him too," Steve said, smirking at the flustered Peter barely functioning. Bucky chuckled a little before pushing himself off the wall, and catching Peter's arms, tugging the shirt back off his arms, Peter raised a confused eyebrow in response.

"What if I don't want you to put pants on. Wanna show you off, you wanna show our friends a good time Petey?" Bucky had dropped the shirt and hauled Peter forward by his neck, Peter let out a small 'yes'. Making Steve and Sam smirk, they pushed themselves off the wall and advanced on Peter. Sam positioned himself behind Peter grinding against his ass, while Steve stood at his left palming Peter through the underwear. Bucky stayed in front of Peter leaving dark purple marks down his neck and chest, his hands playing with Peter's erect nipples. Peter hastily unbuckled Bucky and Steve pants, pushing them down with his nimble fingers, his breath hitching when Bucky circled his nipple with his tongue. At some point Sam had gotten his belt undone along with pulling off his jeans and boxers, gathering them around his ankles.

As Sam was kneading Peter's cheeks through his underwear, rutting in between his cheeks with his unclothed member, Peter was delving his hands into Bucky's and Steve's boxers, taking them both in his hands. Steve too had delved a hand into Peter's boxers, pulling the front of them down slightly so he could grasp Peter and stroke him in time with Peter's strokes. Peter's forehead was resting on Bucky's shoulder, who smirked at Steve's actions.

"He's so small ain't he Stevie?" Peter whined into Bucky's shoulder, Steve just hummed in agreeance, continuing to roughly tug on Peter's small member, drastically small in comparison to the other three, he was a tiny three inches. Bucky pulled Peter's head off his shoulder by his hair, forcing Peter to arch his back so he could look Bucky in the eye, he was at least a head shorter then Bucky, and a head and a half shorter than Steve and Sam. "You wanna show Sammie how good you can suck cock baby?" Bucky tugged on Peter's hair again, forcing out a breathless whine.

"Yes." Peter finally managed to get out, the sensations on his body almost too much. Sam pulled back from Peter's behind, earning a small whine from Peter at the loss of heat, only for Bucky to tug him closer by his hips, ripping Peter's boxers off him in one swift motion, making Peter let out a frustrated whine.

"What's wrong baby?" Bucky said smirkingly, knowing all too well why Peter was frustrated, he tugged Peter closer to him so he was pressed into his chest, leaving kisses all around Peter's face. Peter fisted Bucky's shirt in his hands, letting out another whine.

"Too many clothes," Peter finally managed to whisper making Steve chuckle behind him. Bucky smirked, leading Peter by his hand to the couch where Sam was sitting, stroking himself lazily, while Steve hastily pulled off his remaining clothing.

"Hands and knees babe," Bucky said, Peter complied, situating himself in-between Sam's legs, who was naked from the waist down, and was now pulling his shirt over his head with one hand, his other hand tugging Peter closer by the hair, who smiled up at him. Peter carefully took Sam in his hand, Peter was almost sure he wouldn't be able to fit him in his mouth, he was bigger then Bucky, he was at least nine inches, and impressively thick. Bucky was a decent size, but he was curved in just the right way, managing to perfectly hit Peter's prostate with little effort. Steve was the same seven inches as Bucky, but much thicker. Peter shook the thoughts out of his head and flattened his tongue, licking a strip up from the base of Sam's cock to the tip, running his tongue across the slit on his head. Taking the tip into his mouth he groaned when he felt someone deliver a hard slap on his behind. Sam groaned above him, "Do that again." Sam said breathlessly, the person complied making Peter groan again around Sam, who groaned louder this time. Peter in one swift motion took all of Sam in his mouth, tears forming in the corner of his eyes as his lips stretched around the base, his throat already getting sore.

"Jesus fucking christ Pete," Sam said, thrusting his hips slightly into Peter, who hummed around him, now that Steve was prepping him with one finger, the sting was delightful, and went straight to his dick. Peter placed one hand on either of Sam's thighs bracing himself as he started to bob his head up and down on Sam, who threw his head back in a drawn-out moan. Peter smiled to himself and started moving faster now that Steve had two of his fingers in him, scissoring them and twisting them. Bucky was sending him delightful praises, making him moan around Sam as he picked up the pace. Peter took whatever wasn't in his mouth or throat into his hand. "Fuck! Pete, you could win a deepthroating award! Fuck." Sam's head was still thrown back on the couch.

"Told you he was a champ at sucking dick," Bucky muttered, running a hand up and down Peter's back, scratching him lightly with his nails. Peter was desperately ignoring the pleasure from the prep by bobbing his head faster on Sam, making him swear loudly. Peter paused when he got to Sam's base, a muffled moan could be heard from Peter, Steve had hit prostate head-on and kept roughly hitting it. Peter choked around Sam as Steve pulled his fingers out one by one, quickly replaced by Bucky's member slowly sliding into him. Peter hummed around Sam. Bucky always managed to fill him up. Peter picked up the pace again as Bucky started to trust into him, going in time with the trusts. Bucky was incrementally picking up the speed and pressure, making Peter do the same on Sam, who was letting out a constant stream of swears.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!" Sam said, Peter hummed going all the way down to his base, squeezing his eyes shut when Sam came down his throat, Peter cried out, tightening his grip on Sam's thighs. Bucky gripped Peter's hair and slowly pulled him up by his hair so Peter was on his knees. Bucky kept a firm grip on Peter's hair, speaking into his ear.

"You gonna cum baby?" He said Peter let out breathy moans, nodding frantically in Bucky's grip, Bucky smirked, kissing around Peter's ear and neck, biting softly as Peter came with a cry, Peter still had a firm grip on Sam's thighs. Peter cum landed mostly on the floor, some of it finding purchase on the couch. Peter's breath was ragged and his eyes were lidded. Bucky slowly pulled out, earning a raised eyebrow from Peter, he'd usually just keep going till he came.

Bucky's eyes were on Steve, who was slowly jerking himself to the scene, "That's a pretty sight." Steve said quietly. Bucky smirked at him. He turned his vision back to Peter, who was steadying himself on the couch. "How bout you ride Stevie over here Petey?" Peter's features morphed into a smile, he knew what was coming next. Peter stood easily, grasping Steve by the shoulders and guiding him to the floor, they would surely break the couch if they did it on there. Peter hovered above Steve, slowly lowering himself throwing his head back in pleasure as Steve's cock stretched him marvellously. Once Peter was fully seated on Steve's lap he put his head back up so he could look Steve in the eyes. Peter then squeezed his eyes shut when he started rolling his hips to get used to Steve's size.

"Oh Shit, Captain," Peter said breathlessly as he started to pick himself up from Steve's lap, harshly dropping back down, causing both Steve and himself to moan; he had managed to hit his own prostate head-on. Peter continued this treatment, Steve quickly met Peter's bouncing with upward thrusts, tightly grasping Peter's hips, bruises already forming.

"You think you can take two cocks, Pete?" Steve said breathlessly, Peter couldn't form words, and looked at Bucky for him to answer.

"Oh, he can, definitely," Bucky smirked at the sight, motioning for Sam to get behind Peter. At some point Bucky had cum, Peter only knew this because Bucky offered his cum covered hand for Peter to suck on, which he happily did, opening his mouth and swirling his tongue around Bucky's fingers. Peter felt the familiar cold lube dripping down his cheeks, he stopped his movements so Sam could further stretch him. Peter's eyes were shut tightly, his mouth hanging open, and his tongue hanging out, his breath coming out in pants. Sam quickly worked four fingers into his hole along with Steve's member.

"You ready baby?" Bucky said, gently stroking Peter's cheek in his hand, Peter nodded. Sam slowly pushed himself in, Peter let out a pained whine. After a couple of minutes, Sam had gotten all of himself into Peter, they stayed stationary for a moment while Peter adjusted, suddenly Peter threw his head back and let out a noise Bucky had never heard come out of him, cocked an eyebrow, "You ok?" Bucky said worriedly, Peter panted a little, struggling to form words, a dazed smile rested on his face.

"Feels so good," Peter whispered, making the other three chuckle, Peter shifted slightly, he let out a drawn-out whine, "Please, move." He whispered again. Steve experimentally thrust upward, Peter's eyes rolled into the back of his head as Sam started thrusting as well, with every thrust they both hit his prostate. Bucky was surveying the scene in bliss, jerking himself off, Peter saw this and lazily took Bucky in his hand, jerking him off for him. Steve and Sam picked up their pace, forcing loud, 'ah, ah, ah's' every time they entered him fully.

Quickly Peter came hard, harder then he could remember cumming in a long time, his cum spraying over Steve and his chest with no warning. Steve hummed underneath him, taking Peter in his hand, Peter cried out from the overstimulation.

Soon, Sam, Steve and Bucky were cumming also, Sam and Steve inside Peter, Bucky into Peter's mouth. The feeling of being so full made Peter cum for the third time, Peter couldn't believe he'd cum three times in one night. Sam slowly pulled out, Steve gently grasped Peter's waist, pulling him up enough to pull out, his now soft member laying on his stomach. Bucky quickly caught Peter, who was slumping to his right, Bucky chuckled lightly. Peter smiled up at him, "Let's get you cleaned up Pete." He said softly, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Peter's lips. Peter whined again, letting himself be carried to their bathroom, the boys following behind them.

"M'tired," Peter said into Bucky's shoulder, who was carrying him bridal style. Bucky smiled down at him.

"I know baby, we'll get you cleaned up. You did so well." Bucky said, making Peter smiled a little bigger.

After cleaning up the mess in the lounge room, showering and putting clothes on, the four lay in Peter and Bucky's bedroom, Peter in the middle, curled up into Bucky' chest, snoring lightly. Steve was spooning Peter, and Sam was sprawled across the bed, Bucky was running his hand threw Peter's hair, smiling when Peter nuzzled into his hand.


End file.
